The Little Things
by All The Good Names Taken
Summary: Often, you love someone for the little things they do. Rose did many little things. And The Doctor loved her for it.


**The Little Things**

Often, you love someone for the little things they do. Like the way they might bite their lip when nervous, or hum a song when cooking, just little things that you love or hate, but can't do without. Rose did many little things, annoying things, comforting things, and just plain _human _things. And The Doctor loved her for it. Even now, as he opened the cupboard and all the mugs were organised according to colour so he couldn't find his favourite, he still appreciated it. After looking for the familiar blue mug for over five minutes, The Doctor finally flicked on the kettle and sat down, waiting for Rose to wake up. Usually, he would wait for her to come in before putting the kettle on, mainly because making tea was far too domestic for the almighty Last of the Time Lords.

'Morning,' Rose's sleepy voice drifted in. The Doctor turned to face his companion, dressed but still half-asleep standing in the doorway.

'Late night?' The Doctor asked as Rose opened the cupboard and pulled out her usual rose pink mug.

'Just weird dreams, kept waking up every five minutes,' Rose replied, plopping down across from him. 'You put the kettle on?' she exclaimed, spotting the steam rising from the appliance.

'Hmm, oh yeah, I did,' The Doctor said, glancing up from fiddling with the sonic-screwdriver. Rose smiled softly.

'Thank. That saves me, oh, ten seconds,' she teased. The Doctor frowned at her.

'Stop it! It was very noble of me to help you make tea this morning!' he said grumpily. Rose laughed.

'Yes, just in case a Vermillion Tea Moocher snuck into the tea-bags?' she replied, a slick smile pasted across her delicate features. Teasing was one of Roses most annoying qualities, but The Doctor could not imagine a day without her making fun of him some how.

The kettle clicked and Rose got up and went through the daily routine of making The Doctor and herself tea. The Doctor watched her closely. Stirring the tea anti-clockwise, blowing the steam lightly, and one spoon of sugar for her… Every single thing she did he loved. Mostly how she could make the perfect cup of tea every time. Rose handed him his mug, before taking a sip out of her own. The Doctor did the same. Mesochian milk, not dairy. Rose always made tea flawlessly for him, she had made it so often now, that he couldn't even remember telling her how to make tea for him!

'So, where are we off to today?' Rose asked, leaning on the table. The Doctor swallowed his tea quickly to reply, scorching his throat.

'Don't know,' The Doctor answered, thinking for a moment. 'Oh! I know! There's this wonderful moon, up by the Darwaia System, great view of the galaxy, and very nice sandwiches as well-'

Rose laughed as The Doctor went into a full length speech on the wonders of Darwaian sandwiches. And that was another thing he loved about her. Even if whatever he was saying was pointless, she always listened. Always. Taking up the mugs and putting them in the sink, Rose sat up on the counter, seemingly thinking away to herself.

'Doctor?'

'Yes?'

'Could we, possibly pop round to see my Mum?' Rose asked, giving The Doctor a puppy-dog look. Another trade of Rose Tyler. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

'Fine! But if she slaps me, we're gone! Got it?' The Doctor warned. Rose leapt off the counter and hugged The Doctor.

'Deal! But, if she does and I don't wanna leave-'

'I leave you behind!' The Doctor said. Rose smiled broadly.

'Sure you would!' she said airily. 'Because that worked _so _well last time!'

The Doctor looked away from Rose as they both remembered the last visit to Jackie Tyler, where The Doctor had made a rather foolish comment on her cooking and had gotten a whack across the face. He told Rose he was leaving and he stormed off to the TARDIS, only to return an hour later asking Rose if she was coming or not.

'Well, maybe not exactly, leave you _behind_, more like, leave with your mother alone!' The Doctor said lightly. 'I think that would be much greater torture that just being left on Earth!'

Rose gave him a look of mock offence and smacked him on the shoulder. 'Ow! You know, you're more like you mother than you think! It's like having Jackie Tyler Junior on board!' This resulted in another slap on the shoulder.

'C'mon!' she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the console room. Another little thing about Rose Tyler, her hand fit perfectly into his, which only made him happier.

The Doctor pulled levers and pushed numerous buttons dramatically. Rose watched, grinning like a lunatic, which The Doctor found slightly amusing seeing it was usually his job. The TARDIS started glowing its usual blue hue and its cries soon filled the room. After about one minute, the TARDIS stopped and The Doctor grabbed his coat and waited patiently for Rose at the door. Rose bounded up to him and opened the door.

- - -

It was only a visit to her mother, nothing more. There wasn't supposed to be an adventure waiting for them. There weren't supposed to be ghosts, or Torchwood, or anything like that. Just a simple, ordinary visit to Jackie Tyler. Nothing more. Of all the things The Doctor had expected -a kiss and hug from Jackie not one of them- he could not have expected this. He did not expect to return to the TARDIS, alone. The TARDIS moaned mournfully, but The Doctor ignored her. He just kept walking.

The kitchen seemed strangely empty, and cold. The Doctor pulled open the cupboard slowly; the mugs were still in the same position. He reached in and took out two mugs and placed them down on the counter. He turned on the kettle and waited for it to boil; all the while waiting in false hope that Rose would walk in after him. But, of course, she didn't. He was thankful to Pete for saving her, of course he was, but, still, he couldn't help but be angry at the man. The kettle turned itself off and The Doctor poured the tea.

Mesochian milk, not dairy. And one spoon of sugar for her.

**This is for my new fan-girl, CruelMistress! Hope you liked it! Reviews very much appreciated: ) **


End file.
